Weird Happenings
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: Who is Emerald? What is a identical twin cousin? What is wrong with Draco Malfoy? Can Harry help at all? Yaoi Lemon Swearing and all the stuff. R-rated. FLamers are welcome but they'll just be used to keep my feet warm.
1. Default Chapter

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Dedicated to: 

Slytherin Snakes: Your fics are an inspiration to me whenever I start a new Harry Potter story. This fic is for you.

Nathalia Potter: Your fics are also an inspiration to me, please update your fics soon, thank you.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Swearing, Fluff, Violence and stuff like that. **

**R-RATED **

**Pairings: HPDM, RWHG, EPNL, GWDT**

Chapter 1: Surprise 

Harry Potter was in his room, watching his owl, Hedwig, sleep. She had just returned from Ron Weasley's house, the Burrow. Harry sighed heavily and noticed it was the day before his 16th birthday. For the first time I his life, since he found out he was a wizard, he wished that the Dursley's would remember his birthday. Although Harry received regular mail from his best friends, he still felt lonely, because Sirius was gone. It had been three days since Harry had received an owl from Remus Lupin and he was just thinking up a reply to send. There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door. Harry called out, " Come in." and didn't bother to put away any of his wizarding things. He was surprised when he saw all three Dursley's and a girl, that was practically the female version of himself, walked in. Her midnight black hair was pulled into two long plaited pig-tails, rest on her front, (A/N: No scar, that comes in a minute.) and her green eyes were as bright as his were. She was as pale and as skinny as he was, with the same rosy pink lips and long eyelashes. Harry laid his quill down, as the Dursley's and the girl stood silently before him. Aunt Petunia spoke first, " Harry, I know we haven't exactly been the best relatives to you over the past 16 years, but please accept our apologies. We hope that you can come to us with any problems, we promise to try and understand and help the best we can." Harry was completely stunned, but he managed a weak nod. Aunt Petunia smiled and hugged Harry briefly, before stepping back and allowing Uncle Vernon to speak, " Anyway, we would you to meet Emerald, your Identical twin cousin. She prefers to be called Emma. She is a witch and she will be attending school with you. Also her last name is Potter." Harry's jaw dropped as Emma smiled shyly at him, he snapped his jaw shut and smiled at her. Dudley cleared his throat and said, " And we're taking to you to the fair for your birthday tomorrow, But tonight we're taking you to dinner to celebrate Emma becoming one of the family." Harry nodded as Emma spoke up, " Aunt Petunia, is it ok if I talk to Harry alone, I'd like to introduce myself better." Aunt Petunia nodded, shooing Uncle Vernon and Dudley out the door and closed it behind her, allowing the two magic users some time alone. Emma sat on the bed next to Harry and began to talk, " As Uncle Vernon said my name is Emerald, but I like to be called Emma, Em and Ems, my full name is Emerald Alexis Potter. My dad was your dad's brother. It's truly amazing that we're so very similar, we could be brother and sister Twins not cousins." Harry nodded and said uncertainly, " I know this is a silly question, but do you know which house you'll be in, when we get to school?" Emma smiled and nodded, " Yeah, I was sorted into Gryffindor this morning, but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Though I must say I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet my cousin, but I wish it was in happier circumstances, You see my parents Alexis and Gordon Potter were killed by a weird hooded guy, all I remember are a set of red eyes and a green flash of light, then the weird guy tried to kill me, but the flash just bounced off of me and hit the guy sending him over the room, while he was knocked out, gathered what I could of my belongings, kissed my parents bodies and ran to the local orphanage and stayed there for the next 11 years, until yesterday when Aunt Petunia spotted me wandering around town looking for somewhere to stay." Harry nodded, then grinned, " You know your not the only one who nearly got put into Slytherin. The hat wanted me there as well but I refused because all I had heard about Slytherin was bad. So I asked the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. It chose Gryffindor. Umm may I see your scar." Emma nodded and pulled her sleeve up her left forearm. Harry sucked in a breath at the lightening shaped scar on Emma's arm, he gently traced the scar and stared at Emma as she shivered. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, " I'm so sorry Emma but your parents where killed with the Advada Kedavera curse, the same way my parents were." Emma gasped and buried her head into her cousins chest. Harry rubbed her back and pulled back. Emma hurriedly wiped her tears away, as Harry turned back to his parchment. He smiled at Emma and said, " Do you want to help me write my letter to Remus, he was a friend of my dad's. He's a werewolf." Emma smiled brightly and nodded. About Ten minutes later they re-read the finished letter. 

Dear Moony,

Guess What? Today the Dursley's apologised for treating me nastily and I found out I had another cousin. Her name is Emerald Alexis Potter, the daughter of dad's brother, you didn't happen to know did you, and if you did 'why didn't you tell me?' Anyway she looks just like me, what a coincidence, huh? The Dursley's are taking me and Emma out to dinner tonight and then tomorrow they are taking us to the fair for my birthday. Oh and Emma will be coming to Hogwarts with me and she's in Gryffindor too, isn't that ccol. Well we have to go now. Speak to you soon.

From

Harry

P.S. Please don't tell Ron or Hermione about Emma, we want to surprise them, oh and tell the order we're fine, bye.

Harry turned to Emma and they grinned at each other, before rolling the parchment up and lightly waking up Hedwig, " Hedwig, wake up girl, can you please take this to Moony." Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately, then took off out of the window. Harry and Emma then went downstairs, where the Dursley's were waiting to take them to dinner.

** When they came back Emma helped Harry move her things into his room. (A/N: No this isn't a Harry/Emma fic so don't even think it.) She had asked to share a room with Harry as he was somewhat of a comfort to her. She changed into her pyjama's in the bathroom whilst Harry changed in their bedroom. Emma came back in, with her hair now in a plait and got into bed next to Harry. (A/N: Yes they share a bed o.O;) Harry turned the lamp off and they fell asleep, with Emma curled into Harry's warmth.**

**Fin**

**A/N: Ok, that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I'll update real soon so please R&R **


	2. Dursley's VS Diagon Alley

Hi guys I know its been like a year since I updated this fic but I've been soooooo busy with college and stuff. But now finally I'm here with chapter 2.

Warnings: slash, swearing, fluff, violence and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: All things HP belong to JK Rowling except Emerald she's mine.

M rated

Chapter 2: Dursley's VS Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

It had been a month since Emma had arrived and as an extra treat the dursley's had taken them to Spain for the month. Today they would be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They would stay over night at the Leaky Cauldron, then get a cab to King's Cross in the morning. Harry led the dursley's and Emma through the crowded alley to Gringotts. Harry stocked up on money so he could buy sweets on the train. The dursley's and Emma followed Harry to all the shops needed to get his and Emma's stuff. After a huge meal that evening Harry and Emma said goodbye to the dursley's and headed up to bed.

The next morning they paid Tom the inn keeper and left for King's Cross. Harry led Emma to the barrier separating the wizarding world from the muggle world. They calmly walked through and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. They heaved their trunks onto the train and put their owls on the train as well. (Harry bought Emma a large male snowy owl, which she called 'Avalanche') They then hopped off the train and waited for the weasley's and Hermione to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, because five minutes later the weasley's and Hermione arrived and stared at the girl holding Harry's hand. Harry smiled and greeted them, "Hey guys." Hermione answered, "Hi Harry, umm, who's that?" Harry looked at Emma and smiled, "This is Emma she's my identical twin cousin. She takes after my parents not hers and she's in Gryffindor with us." Emma bowed in greeting, then went back to clinging onto Harry, who squeezed her hand reassuringly. Everyone except Ginny snapped out of their shock and smiled at Emma. Ginny was busy staring at Harry as he had gained a few muscles over the summer, he wasn't wearing his glasses (Emma had convinced Aunt Petunia to get Harry contact lenses) , he had a nice golden tan and his hair was finally long enough for him to tame it. All in all he was drop dead gorgeous. Ginny blushed and said, "Err Harry, where are your glasses?" Harry blushed, "Err, EmmapersuadedAuntPetuniatogetuscontactlenses." Emma giggled, "If you didn't understand that he said, 'I persuaded Aunt Petunia to get us contact lenses, so we don't have to wear glasses.'" The whistle sounded and they said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, before boarding the train. As the train started moving Emma rested her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. Harry miled at her then he turned to his friends. "So what did you guys do over the summer?" Ron turned green and coughed, "We went to see Charlie in Romania but when we got their he was in the infirmary having his arm treated for a bite from a Hungarian Horntail." Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione turned to Harry. "So what did you and Emma do over the holidays?" Harry smiled thoughtfully, "We spent our holiday in Spain, terrorizing the local population with Dudley. We played some way cool pranks. And we met some Spanish wizards. We learnt quite a bit about Spanish wizarding history. You'd like it there Hermione. Actually so would you Ron. Apparently the Chudley Cannons celebrate the bull fighting there." Just as the food trolley came by Emma woke up and accepted the cauldron cake Harry passed her. They had started to play a game of exploding snap, when Malfoy and his two groupies showed up. "well well what do we have here?" Malfoy Sneered. Harry and Emma just ignored and Malfoy and carried on playing the game. Ron scowled at Malfoy and Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm in a warning not to start anything. Finally Harry had had enough and turned to glare at Malfoy. "Either tell us what you want or go away and torture someone else because frankly I've had enough of your snide remarks, sneers and smirks." Malfoy looked momentarily shocked but soon recovered and walked out of the compartment. Harry blinked after him. "Is it me or did Malfoy actually do what I told him to." Ron and Hermione nodded dumbly. Then they went back to their game.

When they finally reached hogsmeade Harry and Emma had been bombarded with stares and questions. Harry introduced Emma to Hagrid, before Hagrid led the first years away. The coaches took them to the castle and Harry patted thestrals heads before he joined the crowds with Emma. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. We have two new people joining us. First of all we have a new student among you, Emerald please stand up." Emerald stood up and glanced around her nervously. "This is Emerald Potter, Harry's cousin. You may notice they are exactly alike, that is because they are identical twin cousins. Thank you Emerald you may sit down now." Emma sat back down as an excited murmur broke out. Dumbledore coughed and the hall fell silent again. "Our second newcomer is someone you may remember. He is to be the new DADA teacher Professor Remus Lupin." Harry and co. gasped as professor Lupin strode out of the side chamber and sat down smiling. Then suddenly without warning all the Gryffindors from the third year up cheered along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and signalled for the feast to begin.

Wow that's taken me three hours to write, I'm knackered. I'll update another fic soon. Bye for now guys R&R as always.


End file.
